The present invention relates generally to a position control system for applying driving force to a moving part for its movement.
So far, a digital camera includes an image shake corrector in which an imaging device or an optical element such as a lens is moved for the purpose of preventing image shakes at the time of imaging. When it comes to such an image shake corrector, a voice coil motor (VCM) has often been used as an actuator for moving the imaging device or optical element. Built up of a magnet portion and a coil, the voice coil motor is operated by energizing the coil to generate driving force proportional to a magnetic flux through the coil. The use of the voice coil motor enables fast and high-precision drive as well as size reductions.
JP(A) 2011-75834 (Patent Publication 1) discloses the use of a position detector with an image shake corrector using such a voice coil motor. In this position detector, there is a Hall element used that is capable of detecting changes in the magnetic flux generated from the magnet. Patent Publication 1 teaches that a moving frame is stably supported by taking into consideration the polarity location of the magnet used with the voice coil motor and a magnet used with the position detector.